


Special Days

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationship, Double Drabble, F/M, Hobbits, Marriage, POV Third Person, Parenthood, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Special Days

Bell let Ham raise his sons his own way, and Ham wouldn't interfere with her raising of the girls. They never talked about this, it just seeming right and natural. As a consequence, it was a special treat when Ham would take Daisy and May on his knees, and begin one of his long and convoluted stories. They probably weren't right for little girls' ears, but Bell wouldn't stop him for the world.

Instead, she'd take the boys out to the glade, either on pretense of mushrooms or firewood, and they'd spend a special day of their own, playing and laughing and being silly.

This way they all had the best of some world, and some days that weren't all discipline and work: special days. When Bell got ill, these were fewer and fewer. It was one of her greatest regrets.

'Ham, love,' she'd entreat, night after night, 'tell them stories still when I'm gone, and be nice to the boys, too, sometimes.'

'Don't you think I won't do my best,' said Ham gruffly, but, most times, he was too broken up to really get angry.

When she died, it still seemed like there hadn't been days enough for goodbyes.


End file.
